Thank God For Moonbeams
by Caroling Graceless
Summary: Ginny's been used by a supposed friend and lover, who really only wanted her brother. Luna comforts her. It might seem like I'm a one note one shot writer, but it's sweet. implied hrg, gl, sexual descriptions, cussing m because I feel like it


_Hey, sorry I haven't posted anything in months. If anyone actually reads this and reviews this I'll be very surprised. Anyways, it just spilled out of me, and I only had time to spell check it (sorry!). It's also a lot like one of my other oneshots, so if you feel like you've read this before then that's why. I haven't updated any of my other running stories because I'm an idiot, so sue me. I should be updating them soon though..._

_I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, I just pervert it for my own profit-less pleasure. _

_Without further ado..._

* * *

She was curled up on her bed trying to forget everything. Especially breathing, that seemed to be her main problem at the moment. She seemed to be doing more than she would've liked, which at this point was not at all.

She had been crying for a while, and didn't really want to stop even though she felt worn out. It was as if her body had finally synced up with the rest of her. She was tired of the war, tired of feeling as if her heart had just been beaten up by her brothers' bats in an exquisitely long and drawn out game of quidditch.

You'd think that slaughtering roosters and being almost killed by an adolescent megalomaniac would make heartbreak pale in comparison, but then, nothing compares to the ending of your first sexual relationship. She knew she shouldn't've, that she was just a stand in, but how was she supposed to know that Hermione would do that to her?

She wouldn't begrudge her and her brother of their perfect, fucking "connection." She just didn't have to be thrilled about it right at this second, right? That only made her sobs louder. Hermione didn't think that Ginny would fall in love with her, and had never promised more than what she already gave. It didn't mean that she didn't wish that it would happen, that she would finally tear her eyes away from her books, her war plans, and other hot tempered redheads.

Why was she crying? Wasn't she stronger than that? She tried to take in a slow, but shaky breath, and then realized that she was doing exactly the opposite of what she wanted. She wanted to stop breathing, die, and make that book-wormy bitch who had left her feel sorry that she had even dreamt of that fucking penis taking her the same way that she had.

She realized how ridiculous she was being, and started shaking. This time, not from tears, but from laughter, loud, barking laughs that echoed throughout the room. Ginny wondered if they echoed throughout Grimauld Place, and whether Hermione could hear them in Ron's room. That only made her laugh more.

Brown eyes met watery blue ones as the door opened revealing blonde hair and a face that was normally unaccustomed with reality. All it took was seeing Ginny sobbing on her bed was all it needed to snap Luna out of her daze.

All at once, she went over and wrapped her arms around the distraught witch. Strangely, Ginny quieted, and let Luna rock her slowly until she was calm.

Ginny felt salty, too salty all over. Hermione used to tell her that, late at night when they were alone. That was one of her favorite things to do, take off all of Ginny's clothes, lick her carefully, studiously all over. She loved that taste, but she used to tell her that she liked another taste better, and surprisingly it tasted almost like cotton candy. Hermione used to grin at her wickedly and tell her that she must've had a lot of water that day, and Ginny'd grin right back at her.

She felt Luna's lips on the back of her neck, kissing her, and her hands kept slowly reassuring her that everything would be all right.

In Ginny's brilliant tresses, she quietly whispered, "My mum used to do that for me whenever I was upset. She would come in whenever my dad was on assignment for The Quibbler, and I was scared that he wouldn't come back. I should've been more worried about her and the lab, but how could I know?"

Ginny nodded and hugged her arms closer, wanted to return a bit of the comfort she was getting.

Luna nuzzled her hair a bit more. She still felt bruised and battered, but that used up feeling was slowly diminishing, and all she wanted was for Luna to keep touching her.

Ginny shifted until she was staring into those eyes that were far away again, and kissed her, hard. And when she opened her eyes again, she saw that they were staring right into hers, and they were right there looking into her soul.

It was a little while later after both of their clothing had been discarded did Luna speak again.

"You know what you taste like?"

Ginny looked scared for a moment.

Luna looked at her knowingly, and continued, "Like the sweetest milk of the finest Crumple-horned Snorkack in the world."

Ginny laughed, this time full of surprise, and cuddled closer. She was still hurt, but it was as if she was back at Hogwarts in the Hospital Wing, slowly mending. She had a feeling that if Hermione was a quidditch game that she could never have won, then Luna was gonna be a blindfolded trip around the world on her broom. She never knew exactly where she would end up, but that would be half of the fun.


End file.
